Rewind legends: The coming of legends
by Apostria
Summary: Life asks death "Why do people love me and fear you?" Death responded "Because you are a beautiful lie and I am the harsh truth" I always understood that better than most people, the world our world this reality or rather any reality was cruel and unforgiving all I did was accept it.


Death, despite what people thoughts on it, there unatural fears of such an occurrence that could not be avoided it was strangly nice. Pleasent to entraped on a realm of never ending darkness it was oddly calming to me while I had enjoyed the silence of such a darkness.

It was rather peaceful, no distractions or fears, no problems or people to fear.

People, Humanity, Humans were all rather... (what was the word?) obsolete they were many things ever adapting to diffrent things seeking for solutions they would never find. They were imperfect but rather nothing was perfect to begin with, that was fine though I to as a person, a human was not perfect. I would never be able to consider myself to be good or evil rather this world and the many others would always be in many shades ir grey.

I was young when I died, I had been only nine years of age, my death like most was a typical death of anothers hatred and anger stabbed through the stomach by my own family.

Ironic right?

It was fine though, I had alway been alone, the freainds to speak of, no teachers to teach me the understanding of right and wrong.

It, my death never mattered to begin with just my looking at past lifes form I knew I had been dying anyway with my pale frail female form I could practilly rember bones sticking out shaggy black hair with tints of white at the scalp (Sighs of stress, I was told) a simple T-shirt and shorts a black jacket overtop with tired dull silver eyes.

"_Are you done yet?" _Questiones the voice the haunted this void.

It had always been there with me I hadn't cared nor to ever speak to it, there was no need to.

It was a male's voice, calming yet deep much the waves of an ocean as it spoke up once more

"_Humanity is not as bad as you think youngling"_

I schoffed as such a thing, humanity was a harsh reality that endulged the selfish desires of others.

"I doubt it" I responded, my own voice dripping with sarcasm, I had never responded to it before as I stared up at the void no bothering to find the source of such a deep voice.

"_Why is it you have chosen to speak to me now human?" _The voice called out in confusion.

I sighed as I glanced up finally moving from perhaps a enternal rest as I examined the figure.

He was tall, a black long trench coat and outfit that covered him he had no skin nor flesh to cover the bones on his body white pupils in his eye sockets meeting my own gaze.

I had ignored the question, not having a answer perhaps I had truly lost my mind already

"Who are you?" My calming nearly silent voice that came out as a faint whisper that echoed throught out the void.

The skeleton mouth twiched upwards, a faint nearly impossible to read or catch smile at my response. Perhaps he to was lonely in such a soothing void as he responded

_"I am W.D Gaster, or Doctor Gaster if you prefer"_

I closed my eyes, not that it would do much considering I would still be in the void and spoke

"Then," I hesated for only a few seconds for either silence or dramatic tension to reaponded opening my mouth the speak

"I am Knight, with a K, while I am many things I am most certainly not knightly in any fashion"

His bones trembled with something akin to amusement or laughter of some sort as I waited for Gaster to compose himself.

"_You can leave, you know"_ He spoke up hesatently.

My thoughs stoped, What? I shouldn't be able to leave or even be able to maintain a concunisis at this point as I responded to him

"Why would I want to leave?" I questioned.

He paused as his face twisted in confusion before flickering into pity, sorrow then regonition.

He sighed pityfully as he spoke

"_You, Like I are currently stuck in between timelines, time itself however I ccannot leave unlike yourself, Child"_I hummed, not out of reconigtion but rather to aceptance as I responded

"Then why is that I can leave as to where you cannot?"

"_Your soul, is rather unique to only yourself I despite my studies on souls have not seen one such as yours when you sleep within your dreams do you truly think they are dreams?" _He questioned eyeing me carefully for a reasponse.

"That brings up more questions that anwers" I spoke.

Gaster sighed dramatically as he stood to full hight as if preapering to lecture a child in something basic speaking

"_The soul is the acumalation of your very being without it you would die all humans and monsters have a soul however monsters cannot draw them out like humans, each soul has there own trait that is spefic to the person without a soul you cannot exist"_"Traits?" I questioned watching him sternly.

He shrugged continuing his response

"_A red soul, can control time reset, save or rewind it resprsents determination,__ A blue soul can manipulate gravaity it represents Integrity,__there is little known about the abilitys of the other traits,__Purple represents perserverance,__cyan represents patience,__orange represent bravery,__yellow represents justice,__and green represents__ kindness"_I hummed to myself as I layed there, this was different I never really said much about what I could do, magic my parents called it that was what got my killed, my stomach tighed at the very though at what I could do and it was normal people were scared terrified even of what I could do as I spoke

"I see, then what makes my soul so diffrent?"

He glanced down at you carefull as his eyes lit a flame with magic blazing and flickering, it was a unatural look to his eyes as if his was staring looking into your very being chills went down your spine as your form stiffined when he spoke sternly

"_Your soul..." _He paused before speaking again "_Is grey"_

I eyed him carefully, from he told you (You could not bring yourself to trust him) your soul was not normal, unique only to you.

However, few small moements when everything stopped you both could feel it, something you didn't know what as a feeling a presence pressed down onto you and Gaster he stood his eyes alarmed and startled as his head snapped toward the source beads or sweat on his skull.

You to looked that way only to find your own eyes widing with disbelief as well, there was light, a whiteness that caused you ti struggle back your form already shaking as you attempted to move away from it- whatever it was you could practilly feel the overwhelming aura coming frim the whiteness.

Gasters head snapped towards your as your vision clouded with dots you could barly hear his voice now

"_You must leave!" _he had shouted out and with a wave of his hands you dissapered just as everything was engulfed in whiteness.


End file.
